Flawed
by GottaDreamBigTime
Summary: Kendall Knight, a waiter at a resteraunt, rescues a beautiful burnette boy from the ocean while on break one day. When he and the boy somehow fall in love what will happen. WARNING: Slash,Mention of adult themes, self harm. Romance/Crime/Hurt/Comfort
1. The Boy In the Water

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the resteraunt called 'The Keg' Big Time Rush or anything but my computer,the paper and pens I use to write my stories offline and my own ideas :)  
>an I got the idea for this while at the seawall Last sunday:) I hope you really enjoy this as much as i do writing it.

KENDALL POV

It was just another day and I was on break from my job at 'The Keg' and was walking along the seawall.

Today was perfect for a walk; sunny,warm,not too windy, not too hot, peaceful... well until I saw them.

"GET OVER HERE!" A man shouted at a burnette boy

"I'm sorry!" The boy said sheilding his face.

"SORRY AIN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" He screamed, throwing the boy into the ocean.

"YOU PEACE OF GARBAGE!" Holy cr-p! I thought to myself.

I ran down to the water, the boy was drowning. I jumped into the deep water and dragged him out.

"Oh My God! Are you okay!" I shouted, worriedly

"P-p-please don't hurt me! I have no money!" The boy whispered.

"I won't hurt you" I whispered

"W-what do you want in return." The boy coughed, shivering.

"Nothing, except I'd like to know your name." I asked

"L-Logan Mitchell." He said hesitant.

"Well Logan you are safe now." I said trying to comfort him.

"By the way if you ever need anything here's my cell number." I said strangely trusting this kid.

"O-okay." He said still shivering

"Here." I said giving him my jacket

"Th-thank you... Kendall." He said looking at my nametag.

"Oh cr-p I gotta get to work. Bye Logan, call if you need anything." I said jogging back to The Keg.

LOGAN POV

This man was nice but I couldn't be so trusting anymore, what with my last experiance.

I walked through the alley beside The Keg and ignored the feelling that I should go back.

"TURN AROUND AND PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" A man shouted behind me.  
> <p>


	2. Mommy and Daddy

A/N I 3 Kogan :)  
>Disclaimer: still dont own anything<p>I texted Kendall where I was and HELLP! hoping he was serious about the 'If you need anything' thing.<p>

I turned around very slowly to see Kendall kick the went down. The man got up minutes later and ran away.

"You okay kid?" Kendall asked running over to me.

"I am now" I smiled not knowing why I was flirting with this guy.

I AM STRAIGHT! I screamed in my head, 100% totally straight. Well, I think so.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked

"I work here." He confessed.

"Here I'll walk you home." He offered. I pointed out my house.

"Try n' stay outta trouble kid." Kendall said stopping at the foot of the stairs.

"Okay." I said still unsure on weather I should trust this handsome-

Wait no! Logan you are straight. You are in denile, a voice in my head told me.

I closed the door after we said our good byes. I closed the curtains and blinds and I re-locked all five locks.

"Okay! Ollie, Conner, Liz! I'm home!" I called to my younger siblings.

"LOGIE BEAR!" Lizzie smiled running away from her seat at the table where she had been couloring.

"We missed you!" Conner said hugging me

"Hey big bro." Olliver said casually.

"Happy 12th buddy." I said remembering his present.

"HAPPY BIRFDAY OWLIE!" Lizzie hugged her brother, who was eight years older than her.

"Happy B-Day Ollie!" Conner said attacking.

The doorbell rang,I looked through the crack in the door; the pizza's here.

"Here's your present Olliver." I smiled, paying the delivery guy

"Oh my gosh I haven't had pizza since I was eight!" He exclaimed.

I went and got the candles and I put one blue one in the biggest piece.

"Make a wish Ollie." I whispered.

He closed his eyes tightly and blew out the candle.

Here are some facts about my family;

Conner is eight he has been sick with the flu for a month,

Olliver is turning twelve today and he has to take care of them while I beg and plead for money,

Lizzie is two she has no clue where her parents are and has no memory of them at all,

as soon as Liz was on the bottle mom left us, Dad was shot by a gang member,

I am the only one of us who has gone to school and I am 18. Our father was a gang member, and our mother

we didn't know her too well.

"Thanks Da- Logan." Ollie said catching himself before he said dad ; too late Liz remembered.

"Logie? Where did Mama and Papa go?" She asked

"Lizzie its past bed time." I said.

I took her to bed when she finished her pizza and sang her to I returned to the table the boys looked very

serious and depressed.

"Whats wrong guys?" I asked concerned

"Where did mom and dad go?" Conner asked.

"Well... daddy, daddy got shot. Mom on the other hand just left." Silent tears fell down my face.

"Bro don't cry." Ollie said , always the strong one.

"I'm okay its time to go to bed." I said walking over to the kids' room.

I fell asleep on the couch which was becoming my bed.

As usual my sleep was dreamless and I was still aware of my surroundings, always on edge. 


	3. Dynomite

A/N Thanks guys for all the nice reviews :D they make me feel happy :P By the way Olliver's name is spelled with two l's on purpose to make him you know original, just like my mom put two n's in my name. I'll shut up now and get to the story .

LOGAN POV

The sun shining through the cracks in the boarded up window woke me up once again.

I crawled out of bed and went into Lizzie,Ollie and Connor's room.

"Ollie, You awake?" I whispered

"Barely, why?" He said sleepily.

"Just wanted to know if you could watch your brother and sister while I'm gone?" I asked

"I'll pay you this time?" I offered.

"No thanks Logan, I work for free when its babysitting them." He smiled getting up.

"Thanks Olliver that means alot" I hugged him

"Anytime." He said hugging me back.

I walked out of their room.

"Be back later." I said closing the door to our house behind me.

I had to find a way for us to earn some money today and I had to think is when I got my idea,so I grabbed my guitar and a book of songs I wrote and some that I just knew how to play on the guitar. I played by the seawall, a common sight.

"...Kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach,Jump up,up,up on the beat singin' ayo,ayo..." I sang.

Kendall walked over to me when I finished.

"Dude! That was amazing!" He put ten bucks in my guitar case, usually I'd protest but I was desprate for money.

"Thanks! You play?" I asked

"Oh yeah. Can I lend a hand?" He offered.

"Sure, do you know Dynomite?" I replied.

He answered by playing it on the guitar, I sang along.

"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes sayin' ayo, gotta let it go..." Some guy with a helmet on started video taping us.

James Diamond - pretty much famous (you know on T.V, some small parts in movies, etc.) - walked by and gave us twenty bucks!

Helmet guy gave us a five and then a sorry thats all I have right now shrug. I nodded.

KENDALL POV

Logan is an amazing singer! Even James Diamond thought so!, and around here that guy was famous!

Helmat guy walked up when we finished "Hey!What are your names? If you don't mind my asking. BTW can I put the video on youtube?" He asked.

"I'm Kendall and that is Logan." I said gesturing to the burnette beside me.

"The Youtube thing depends on what the title will be." Logan said.

"Street Performers Rock! Would be the title, Oh and I'm Carlos by the way." Helmet guy said

"Add me on facebook, Carlos Garcia." He said giving us both peices of paper with his name on it.

"Okay." Logan said.

I walked him back to his house.

"Wanna come in?" He offered.

Logan turned to the side and whispered "What!" to himself.

"Only for a second, I gotta get back to work." I said trying hard not to laugh.

I entered "It's kinda messy." he warned.

It wasn't there was some broken glass by a boarded up window but that was were four rooms

and not much furniture.

"LIZ!CONNER!OLLIE! You awake yet!" Logan shouted, going into one of the rooms.

"They're gone!" He gasped tears already falling down his cheeks. 


End file.
